


Familiar Faces

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Fallen Castiel, Gen, Horror, Implied Future Character Death, M/M, Post Season/Series 08, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the angels fell Dean knew it’d only be a matter of time before he found Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on [this](http://salesassociatesteve.tumblr.com/post/51610056663/teamfreewifi-vampstiel-what-if-a-demon) Tumblr post.

* * *

“I have to tell you. I’m a little disappointed at how easy you made this.” The familiar figure taunted viciously as Dean fought to keep down the bile that rose in his blood-slicked throat.

+++++

 _‘Holy shit. I found him, Sammy. I got Cas.’_ Just a few hours earlier Dean had shouted into his phone before tossing it into the passenger seat. Sam’s frantic questions left unanswered as the older Winchester flung the door open and rushed toward the trench coated figure standing amid the fading dust cloud kicked up by the Impala’s manic swerve onto the shoulder of the road.

For six months after the angels fell Dean had exhaustedly prayed down a line he knew was more than likely permanently disconnected as he searched for Castiel. Whenever home at the bunker he’d disregarded the sympathetic looks Sam tossed his way.  Repeatedly waved off _‘How are you?’_ with flippant grunts of annoyance.

But most of all he’d tried and _failed_ to ignore the ache in his chest that’d only grown brighter as more time slipped by.

_‘It didn’t take this long in Purgatory. You should have told him then. Should have made him understand.’_

He’d volleyed between anger, desperation and shame at his own levels of bargaining and outright begging to the emptiness around him as he burned up miles on the map.

None of it mattered, though, his heart beating erratically when he’d wrapped Castiel in a tight hug on the side of the deserted Kansas highway. His friend’s customary greeting of “Hello, Dean” muffled into worn leather and soft plaid as the hunter’s fingers grasped at battered tan fabric.

“You son of a bitch, where have you been?” The words came out in a harsh growl but the hands that’d cupped the angel’s bearded jaw were nothing but affectionate.

Dean hadn’t waited for an answer, instead crushing their mouths together as his brain started a frantic and unknowingly doomed chant.

_Cas, Cas, Cas._

+++++

“Fuck you.” Dean snarled defiantly as he slumped beside the Impala.

In response, the body he’d carried out of a similar road less than a year before straddled his legs, pinning him to sun heated metal. A gore covered, toothy grin broke out as equally crimson soaked hands yanked his head forward.

“You could have, you know. Your angel was more than willing.” Blue eyes flashed black. “But that’s off the table now that I’m in charge, Sunshine.”

“Cas, fight, dammit. Don’t let…”  Dean struggled unsuccessfully to remove the weight from his lap as feral, unfathomable darkness crawled over the former angel’s features. _‘Cas, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry.’_

“He’s locked up tight, pet. Don’t worry, though. I’ll let him out for a bit, soon enough.” Fingers that had provided healing in the past, now clawed at Dean’s jaw before brutally gripping his hair.

“We really should be getting home. Wouldn’t want our dear Sammy to worry.”  

The threat had Dean shoving hard, the body toppling into the dirt with a horrible, foreign cackle.

“Why couldn’t you have played like this earlier?”

Dean tried to stand up but a wave of searing pain slammed into him as his leg gave out with a sickening snap, his vision graying.

+++++

The fingers digging into the tendon and bone of his hand with the express purpose of maximizing pain had everything sliding back into focus as Dean realized he was being hauled into his car.  

“Good. Glad you’re back.” A sharp slap stung the side of his face before the door slammed shut.

Anger roiled thick and heavy as he watched his friend’s hijacked body, Cas’ coat sweeping along the front of the Impala as he moved passed.

Dean fought against the demonic bond that held him to the seat until the driver’s door opened.

“You’re not going anywhere so you might as well get comfortable.”

He jerked his head away as the space between them shrunk and lips ghosted over his ear.

“As much as I’m looking forward to repaying your little brother for burning me out of Josie…” Fingers returned to Dean's face, painting red streaks over eyelids. “I’m even more excited about making good on my promise to tear out your pretty green eyes. Especially now that the last thing you’ll ever see is your beloved angel doing it.”

**_Dean had never given up his search, even when things seemed hopeless._**

**_He knew he’d eventually find Castiel._ **

**_Unfortunately, Abaddon found the former angel first._ **


End file.
